The Halloween Party
by The Queen Of Winter
Summary: High school AU. Anna prepares to make the night's Halloween party one to remember. An unplanned oneshot, with cameos from Tangled. Elsanna, not incest. Contains naughty words and themes ;)


**All characters are owned by Disney, I do not own anything. I just wrote this for fun, don't mind me... **

It was Halloween and the entire student population of Arendelle High School had one thing on its mind: Rapunzel's Halloween party. She had a huge house and her parents were away, so naturally, everyone was invited.

Anna bought a sandwich from the cafeteria and went to sit in her customary seat at a small table in the corner. Elsa was sitting in the chair opposite it, as usual. She had already eaten, and watched Anna as she walked over.

'Hey, you,' she said, with the seductive half-smile that Anna so loved.

'Hey,' Anna said, getting the butterflies she always felt at being with Elsa again. She deposited the bag she had been carrying onto the table and sat down.

'I got your costume. Go and try it on to make sure it fits, the party's tonight, remember!' Anna took a bite of her sandwich while Elsa looked inside the bag.

Elsa held up an orange turtleneck sweater. The other items the bag contained were a red skirt, orange knee-length socks, a short brown wig and thick-rimmed black glasses.

'Why do I have to be Velma?' Elsa asked.

'Because you're a lesbian,' Anna replied, matter-of-factly.

'I told you not to mention that in public!' Elsa said in a loud whisper, her eyes darting around the cafeteria, hoping nobody was listening.

'I don't see why we have to keep it a secret, Elsa,' Anna continued loudly. 'Besides, everyone knows we're fuc...'

'Shut up, Anna!' She clasped her hands firmly over Anna's mouth before she could say any more.

'Fine, fine!' Anna removed Elsa's hands. 'But our secret has to come out eventually.' Keeping hold of Elsa's left hand, Anna stroked the soft skin on the inside of her wrist, moving as far up her arm as she could before Elsa snatched it away.

Anna giggled; Elsa was so cute when she blushed.

'Anyway,' Elsa continued, trying to ignore the totally inappropriate look on Anna's face. 'Velma's not a lesbian.'

'Sure she is!'

Elsa sighed. 'Do I have to go to this party? Can't we just stay at your house and watch horror movies?'

'No! You have to start being more social, Elsa! You said yesterday that you've never even been to a party before! You're older than me! You're missing out! Come on, it's your last chance for a high school Halloween party!'

'Well, if I have to go, can I at least choose my own costume?'

'I already told you, we're doing Scooby-Doo!'

'Then, can I be Daphne?'

'No, silly! _I'm_ Daphne, I already have the right hair colour.'

Elsa remained silent. The idea of Anna dressed as Daphne was actually kind of hot.

'Kristoff's going as Shaggy, and I found a perfect Scooby costume for Sven. And Hans will be Fred, of course.'

Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'You know he's going to use that as an excuse to try and get into your pants.'

'I don't care, he can try as many times as he wants but he'll always fail. The only pants I'm interested in are yours.' To prove this point, Anna shifted her seat forwards and pressed her leg up against Elsa's. Then she reached under the table and crept her hand up Elsa's skirt, trying to slip her fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear.

Elsa stood up, straightening her skirt. Her face was red as she glared at Anna.

'You're unbelievable.' She gathered her costume and stomped out of the cafeteria.

Anna watched the sway of Elsa's hips as she walked away. _She's so gorgeous_, she thought, _but so much fun to tease!_ Anna laughed to herself and continued eating her sandwich.

* * *

><p>Elsa locked the door of the cubicle and sighed. Having a girlfriend, even a secret one, was a demanding job. Anna's desires seemed insatiable, she was almost unrecognisable from the adorable little freshman Elsa had met in the spring. Elsa wasn't disappointed though. Finally being able to do all the things with Anna that she had only fantasised about before was utterly amazing.<p>

Elsa took out her phone and considered calling Anna for a quick rendezvous in the bathroom to ease the slight ache in her crotch, but decided against it. It was too risky. And there would be plenty of time for that later.

Instead, she took off her skirt and tried on the one Anna had bought her. It fitted, as did the sweater and the socks. This was strange, considering Elsa had never discussed her clothing size with Anna. She made a mental note to ask Anna about that later.

Elsa put her own clothes back on and washed her hands for hygiene's sake, she had a thing about dirt. Then, since nobody else was around, she tried on the glasses. The lenses were plastic so she could see through them clearly. Elsa saw her reflection in the mirror, the glasses looked quite cute on her. She smiled at herself before taking them off. Tonight was going to be fun.

She would have to lie to her parents about the party, of course. They were traditional and very protective of their only child. They had no idea what Elsa had been getting up to, and they assumed Anna was her best friend, which was partly true anyway, she supposed. Elsa didn't want to hurt them, so she kept that part of her life hidden. But with Anna being Anna, that secret was getting increasingly difficult to keep.

* * *

><p>Anna sat in the back of the geography classroom with Kristoff and Sven. They were supposed to be doing group work, but the teacher, Mr. Weselton, had left the room, and inevitably, the class had descended into chaos.<p>

It was that time of day when it was too late to be doing anything academic, everyone was waiting for the lesson to end so they could go home. Most people were discussing their plans for the evening.

Kristoff swung back in his chair as the three of them laughed about something they'd seen on the internet.

'Oh shit! Weasel Town's coming back!' Sven yelled, suddenly. He had a good view of the classroom window from his seat.

'Hold on, I'm vibrating!' Anna announced, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket.

Silence fell over the classroom as their strange little teacher returned. Anna hoped he hadn't caught her last words.

'Well, now that everyone has had a chance for group discussion,' he looked pointedly at Anna for a moment, 'you'll be ready to present your findings to the class. Group one, you go first.'

Thankfully, they were group seven, so Anna sat lower down in her seat and took the opportunity to check her phone. As she had expected, she had a message from Elsa, who she knew was currently in English class.

"_You stalker, how did you know what size I take? It fits perfectly. :P_"

She replied: "_Oh Elsa, I know much more about you than just your clothes size ;) So we'll pick you up tonight? Say hi to Olaf for me x_"

Over in English class, Elsa leaned across to write "_Anna says 'hi!'_" on Olaf's notebook.

'Have fun tonight!' he whispered to her. Olaf wasn't going to the party, he was going trick-or-treating like the big kid he was. He and his brother went every year and always brought back loads of candy. The fact that his brother was well over six feet tall and had a bodybuilder's physique probably contributed to that.

'Thanks, I will!' she whispered back. It was certainly going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Once school had finished, Anna walked home with Kristoff, just like she had done every day for their entire school career.<p>

'Elsa's coming tonight, so the whole of Mystery Inc. will be showing up to Rapunzel's party!' she told him.

'That's great!' he replied. 'Are you and Elsa still...?'

'Yeah, why?' She knew the reason why: Kristoff still had a massive crush on Anna since they had dated nearly two years ago. She had broken it off, but they were still best friends.

'Nothing. I just wondered.'

'Don't tell anyone, though. She's still being weird about that.'

'The whole situation is kind of weird, Anna!'

'I know,' she said, coming to a halt in front of her house. Anna hugged him. 'Thanks for sticking by me, Kristoff. You're the best.'

He grinned, ruffling her hair. 'I'll see you tonight!'

Anna waved until he was out of sight, then began her preparations.

* * *

><p>Hans pulled up his car in front of Elsa's house and honked the horn. Anna was in the passenger's seat. She turned off the radio and lowered the window. They waited for a couple of minutes.<p>

'Well, it looks like she's decided not to come after all,' Hans said, relieved. As far as he saw it, Elsa was a frigid ice queen who only stood in the way between him and Anna. He and Elsa were in the same year at school and none of the guys had ever got anywhere with her.

'No, she said she would! Just wait a bit longer!' Anna insisted.

Hans sighed. Anna could tell he was bored already. She guessed he had only offered to be the designated driver for the night so he could try and manipulate everyone at the party while they were drunk. He hadn't even bothered to wear the blond wig Anna had bought for him, saying it would have clashed with his sideburns.

Struggling with the gloves on his costume, Sven opened a can of beer and proceeded to share it with Kristoff.

Then Elsa stepped out of her door, closely followed by her mother.

'Don't eat too much candy!' her mother said. 'And don't talk to any boys you don't know!'

'I won't, Mother!' Elsa was clearly slightly annoyed.

Anna leaned out of the window. 'Don't worry, I'll be looking after her!'

'Thank you, Anna, dear! You kids have fun tonight!'

The guys in the back seat moved up to make room for Elsa as she got in and sat behind Anna. Hans started driving again.

'Hi!' Elsa said quietly, smiling shyly at everyone.

'Hey,' said Kristoff. 'Do you want a beer?' _Lesbians drink beer, don't they? I have no idea_, he thought, feeling awkward sitting next to Anna's lover.

'Oh, no thanks. I don't really like beer,' Elsa replied.

'Right. Anna, where did you put those girly drinks?'

'Here!' Anna handed Elsa a bottle containing some sort of bright pink alcopop, brushing her fingers with her own and prolonging the contact as long as she dared. Then Anna pulled down the sun visor, taking a long drink from her own bottle. Anna cranked up the radio, sat back with a faint smile on her rouge-tinted lips, and began to ogle Elsa's reflection in the mirror.

Anna was pleased to see that Elsa was wearing her costume. She had managed to hide her long blonde hair beneath the wig, its dark colour making her skin seem paler than usual. It looked good. And those glasses were _adorable_. Anna watched with voyeuristic glee as Elsa pushed them further up her nose and took a drink, licking the excess alcohol off her lips.

_Oh, Elsa_, Anna thought, _the things I'm going to do to you tonight!_ Anna caught sight of herself in the mirror and shook her head, hoping nobody had seen the perverted grin on her face. She shifted in her seat. _Calm down, Anna_, she told herself, _you still have to get through the party first._

Soon enough, Hans pulled up into the driveway of Rapunzel's house and they had arrived. Anna got out of the car and opened the door for Elsa. She got out and stood next to Anna. Something wasn't right. Anna looked down at her and smirked. Elsa was wearing an old pair of flat red shoes, whereas Anna had donned six-inch purple heels, making her taller. She strutted off in front with Kristoff and Sven. The height difference may have been annoying, but, _damn_, her ass looked good! Elsa and Hans followed behind them, enjoying the view.

They all made their way down the path, hearing the music and general party noises resonating from the house in front of them. They could see through the large windows that the party was in full swing. There were people wearing all sorts of costumes and there were decorations everywhere; Rapunzel was one of those arty types.

Kristoff knocked loudly on the door and waited. It was opened by a muscular blond guy with a ponytail. He was dressed as a Roman soldier and he regarded them all with an amused, haughty stare. 'Well, if it isn't those meddling kids and their stupid dog! No offence, Sven.' He moved out of the way to let them in.

'Thanks, Max!' Kristoff said, as they all went inside.

'That's "Commander Maximus" to you, Shaggy!'

'Whatever. Nice skirt, by the way,' Kristoff added, laughing.

Max led the way through the hall to a massive, open plan sitting room and kitchen. The main lights were off, lamps and various glowing decorations were being used instead, intensifying the party atmosphere. They squeezed through the groups of people standing around drinking and talking over the music, until they reached the dining table, which was covered in a communal supply of alcohol. Sven and Kristoff added the beer they had brought with them to the table, then disappeared into the crowd with Max. Hans looked at Anna for a few seconds, then decided to wait until she was drunk before he made his move. He wandered over to his friends, two huge rough-looking guys known as the Stabbington Brothers. Nobody knew their first names, or dared to ask.

Elsa moved closer to Anna, fighting the urge to grab her hand. She didn't really know how to behave in those sort of social situations. Anna could see she wasn't comfortable.

'So, this is what a party looks like,' Elsa said, unimpressed. 'What is that smell?'

'Vomit,' Anna replied. 'I think Eugene went a little overboard with the booze already.'

On the other side of the room, Eugene was being led to the nearest bathroom by Rapunzel. The couple both appeared to be dressed as vampires, only it was impossible to tell if Eugene's face was white from make-up or nausea. Rapunzel pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door on him. Then she spotted Anna and came over. Rapunzel had clearly been drinking herself, she couldn't walk in a straight line and apologised loudly to everyone she bumped into on her way. She was wearing a black cape that flowed behind her, and a lacy black dress under that, which was completely different to the pink outfits she normally wore, but it went well with her jagged brown hair.

'Anna!' Rapunzel squealed. 'I'm glad you came,' she grinned, showing her fake fangs. She hugged Anna briefly, until she recognised Elsa.

'Yay, you brought Elsa!' she exclaimed, hugging her.

Elsa tensed up at the unfamiliar contact. Even though they were in the same year, and shared many of the same classes at school, Elsa didn't really know Rapunzel, and she wasn't used to touching people she didn't know. But she didn't break away, that would have been rude.

'Let's be friends! I always wanted a lesbian friend!' said Rapunzel, squeezing her tighter.

'Uh, thanks?'

'You two are the best couple ever!'

Elsa could see Anna's "I-told-you-so" smirk over the top of Rapunzel's head. Maybe everyone _did_ know they were a couple. Maybe that meant she could relax a bit...

'Well,' Rapunzel released Elsa at last, 'I'd better check on Eugene! See you around!' She wandered back the way she had come.

'How come you don't count as her lesbian friend?' Elsa asked Anna, wondering what other details of her life were common knowledge among Anna's friends.

'Because I'm not a lesbian, I'm confused,' Anna replied. '_You_ made me confused, Elsa. And now I'm getting you drunk.'

Anna took two clean plastic cups from the table, then reached into her handbag and produced a bottle of vodka, which she poured out for them, then put back in her bag, grinning to herself.

'This,' Anna said, handing Elsa a cup, 'is the good stuff. It's from my dad's supply, and I'm not sharing it with anyone but you, my dear!'

Elsa took it reluctantly and drank a small bit. It was strong, but the warmth afterwards was good. 'This will go straight to my head, you know,' she told Anna.

'That's the whole point! Now come on!' She laced her fingers with Elsa's and dragged her over to one of the couches. They sat down and were soon joined by Kristoff, Rapunzel and a load of others.

Elsa didn't know most of them, and she wasn't sure whether Anna knew them, or was just being her usual, sociable self. Anna would happily talk to anyone about anything, even more so when she was drinking. Elsa contributed to the conversation occasionally, but mostly stayed quiet, slowly drinking her vodka.

She had to admit, this was fun, in a way. Observing people in this sort of situation was something she had never done before. And the costumes were awesome, some people had been really creative. But the music was not what she would ever have chosen to listen to herself, it was some sort of dubstep, it sounded messy and weird. All in all, Elsa was glad she had gone to the party, but she didn't feel the need to repeat the experience in the future.

By the time her cup was empty, Elsa was feeling a little hazy. She was ready to leave. Her outfit had grown hot and uncomfortable, and she was conscious of how close Anna was sitting next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder so Elsa could smell the scent of her hair.

'Elsa?' Rapunzel asked.

'Sorry, what?' she had zoned out of the conversation a long time ago.

'We're playing "spin the bottle" and it landed on you! Truth or dare?'

'Oh. No, I have to go.' She got up from the couch and started walking away.

'Hey, Elsa, wait!' Anna stood and started hurrying after her, but pretty much fell over Kristoff, who was sitting on the floor, on her way. She had forgotten she was wearing heels.

'Damn these shoes!' Anna shouted, and discarded them. Then she half walked, half slid across the wooden floor to catch up with Elsa.

Elsa knew Anna was following her, so she waited in an empty hallway until she had caught up.

'Elsa, what's up?'

Elsa took her hand. 'Can we go? I'm bored, and it's too hot in this outfit. I'd rather it was just the two of us, you know...?' Her face was flushed, her eyes were locked on Anna's.

Anna knew, and she grinned. She tightened her grip on Elsa's hand. 'Follow me,' she said. Then she led the way upstairs, remembering it from the last time she had visited.

Upstairs was dark and deserted, as far as they could tell, and they halted outside a large bathroom. Anna switched on the light, pulled Elsa inside and locked the door. Her breath caught in her throat as Elsa pushed her against the closed door and began kissing her furiously as soon as they were alone. Elsa's tongue probed around her mouth while her hands moved over of Anna's body, groping her breasts and backside.

Anna moved her own hands up to the back of Elsa's neck and stroked the skin there, until Elsa broke the kiss and turned to the mirror, breathing hard. Elsa took off the glasses, along with the wig and the pins holding her hair in place, then shook out the long blonde tresses so they flowed down her back. She turned on the tap for a short while and splashed cold water on her face, trying to remove the stain of Anna's lipstick from around her mouth.

'Let's go home,' Elsa said.

Anna embraced her from behind. 'Not yet,' she murmured into Elsa's hair, then slipped her hand down the front of Elsa's skirt, feeling how wet she was already.

'What are you doing, Anna? Can't you wait until we get to your house?' She took hold of Anna's wrist, withdrawing her hand, then turned around to face her.

'Come on, Elsa! You're obviously horny,' Anna protested, pushing Elsa back until she was forced to sit on the bathroom counter. 'We probably won't be going back for ages. And there's no reason why we can't...'

'The house is full of people! Someone might hear! Someone might find out!'

'That just makes it more exciting! Remember that time we did it at my house, when my parents were in the next room? I didn't hear you complaining then! No, I seem to recall you burying your head in my pillow to stifle your screams of pleasure!'

'That was different. That was _your own house_, not a stranger's.'

'Rapunzel's not a stranger! And she wouldn't mind! You should hear some of the things she and Eugene have done. She told me...'

'I'm not interested!'

Anna could sense the mood was starting to fade, so she decided to risk it and reveal what she had been planning. 'Anyway, I brought something for you. It's a surprise!'

Anna passed Elsa her handbag. Now the vodka had been finished, it contained only one item. Elsa took out a blue vibrator and blushed. She'd never actually seen one in real life.

'Why on earth would you bring a vibrator here?' she asked. Anna really was insatiable.

'So we can have some fun! And I only got it yesterday, and I've been waiting all day to watch you use it.' She leaned in and briefly kissed Elsa's lips.

Elsa was ready to give in to Anna's desires. She _was_ curious. And her own lust was getting impossible to ignore. She bit her lip.

'I haven't used one before, though,' she admitted.

'Hm, I thought as much. Well now you're going to learn!' Anna pulled Elsa's sweater over her head revealing that she was only wearing a bra underneath, then she pulled down Elsa's skirt and panties until they hung round her ankles. She gripped Elsa's knees and spread her legs. Placing one hand over Elsa's, Anna clicked on the vibrator and guided Elsa's hand until the tip of it touched her clitoris. The effect was immediate, Elsa moaned and pushed up against it. Her back arched as Anna encouraged her to move the vibrator in small rhythmic circles. Then Anna let Elsa continue pleasuring herself and moved her attention to Elsa's breasts. She pulled down the bra until her nipples peeked over the top; they were already erect and Anna squeezed them between her thumbs and forefingers. Elsa cried out as Anna brought her mouth to one of them and sucked hard, while continuing to massage her other breast.

Recognising that Elsa was nearing her climax, Anna decided to focus her attention downwards once more and directed Elsa to thrust the vibrator up inside herself. Elsa bucked her hips and gripped Anna's shoulder with her free hand, so Anna could feel her nails digging into her skin as she came, almost shrieking with ecstasy.

Elsa leaned against Anna, panting. Their mouths met again.

'Now it's time for you to return the favour,' Anna said softly. She was incredibly turned on, and feeling pleased with herself for thinking up this idea.

Elsa pulled out the vibrator, which had stopped buzzing. She examined it and found that it had somehow got switched off, but was still working. She got down from the counter.

Anna hiked up her dress and pulled down her pink tights and underwear then climbed up on the counter so their positions were reversed.

Elsa began to rub Anna's clitoris with her finger, and used her other hand to slowly penetrate Anna with the vibrator. Anna moaned as Elsa thrust the toy in and out, her cries growing in intensity as she felt the pressure build within her. At last, Elsa brought Anna to her orgasm, and she leaned back against the mirror, breathless. Elsa eased the vibrator out and put it in the sink.

'Wow,' Anna said. 'I knew this was a good idea!'

'Yeah, you were right,' Elsa admitted, pulling up her skirt. 'But I really do want to leave. There's no way I can concentrate in company now.' She grinned at Anna and adjusted her bra.

Anna gave in. She knew that spending the night alone with Elsa was better than anything else, but this little escapade had been worth it.

They tried to restore themselves into a presentable state, gathered their items and returned downstairs to the party.

After finding her shoes, Anna spotted Hans sulking on a chair in the corner. She told Elsa to wait by the front door and went to talk to him.

His face brightened a bit when he spotted her approaching.

'Hans, can you drive us home now, please?' she asked, giving him her best fake smile.

'Well, all this chauffeuring is a lot of work, Anna. What are you going to do for me in return?'

Her smile vanished. 'What?'

'You know what I mean, Anna.' He stood up and reached out to touch her face, but Anna grabbed his wrist.

She kept her voice even, projecting all her hatred into the look she was giving him. 'I don't want to cause a scene with you, Hans, but you're an asshole! What kind of girl do you think I am?' She threw down his wrist in disgust.

'I can see I was wrong about you, Anna. I tried to ignore the gossip I've heard about you, but I guess they're right. No _normal_ girl would refuse a man like me! So, you just go back to your girlfriend,' he sneered, 'and come and find me when you can handle a real lover!'

'You know what? They _are_ right! Elsa _is_ my girlfriend, and nobody has a problem with it except you! And I know why: you're jealous. Because what I have with Elsa is true love, and that's something _you'll_ never experience! Fuck you, Hans!'

Anna stormed out of the room, hoping she hadn't ruined the party for Rapunzel. Nobody came after her, though, so she guessed either everyone was too drunk to care or they hadn't noticed.

Elsa was waiting for her, and none of that mattered anymore. She took her hand.

'Is something wrong?' Elsa asked.

'No, it's nothing. We have to walk home. And I think I might have officially confirmed to everyone that we're a couple.'

They left Rapunzel's house behind them.

'I can live with that,' Elsa decided. 'It's time I started being myself around people instead of hiding.'

'_Finally!_' Anna laughed. 'But I don't know if I'll be able to live with walking home in these shoes! I've walked this way before, but it'll take a while.'

'Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall!' Elsa assured her. 'Only don't wear heels ever again. You being taller than me is just wrong.'

They walked to Anna's house without incident. The streets were deserted, candy wrappers and the occasional toilet papered house being the only signs of the night's festivities.

They arrived on the porch, getting prepared to sneak inside as quietly as possible. Then, Elsa kissed Anna, and they stood entwined for a long time. Elsa didn't care who saw them, or who knew about their relationship, because her love for Anna didn't deserve to be hidden.

**Inspiration suddenly came out of nowhere and tormented me until I had written this fic. **

**Please review if you enjoyed it! :)**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
